Clipped wings
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: Some don't want to flay anymore. Toothcup implied.


They say he never missed. Everyone watched the pyre float away. He was the one who was supposed to set the pyre ablaze. Instead he watched as it shrunk into the horizon and followed it as far as he could. The sound he made when he could no longer follow was heard over the entire island. No one missed the sound. It caused all the other dragons to hide and cower. The vikings did the same.

He didn't return to the village, but could be seen on the cliffs near by. No matter the time of day he was there, like a statue. People were afraid that he'd turn on the village. Destroy and kill everything. The day he came back people gave him a wide berth. He trudged through the village looking at the ground. He was defeated.

He stopped in front of ther-his house. Finally looking up and staring at the door. He tried to to step forward but sat down instead. He looked up into the sky, taking deep breaths. The sound of his whimpering was loud in the quiet evening.

After a few minutes he got up and entered the house. He tip toed through the house. He made his way up the stairs and tentatively pushed his way into the bedroom. He climbed into the bed and inhaled. His scent still infused into the pillow. The smell brought back old memories, the day they met, the day they became partners, the day they mated. He let the memories swirl in his head until he fell asleep. The memories fueled his dreams. He had many dreams, but one was more vivid than the others.

He was flying, wind whipping, the sound of his mate happily screeching, and suddenly the air filled with smoke. Fire radiating underneath him as they swooped over the village. They were climbing higher into the air when the sound of his mate was suddenly gone. He lost control of his tail and was falling. He looked for his lost friend and found him hurdling towards the ground. He dove after him but was too late, with a sickening crunch he hit the ground.

He bolted awake, feeling sick, he got up and made his way to the window. He opened it and stared into the early morning sky. He tried to remember all the good times they had but the nightmare shadowed every other thought. He batted at his head trying to knock it out.

The next few days were the same story. Everyday he'd wake up from the nightmare, shaken to the core, and missing his partner. When he looked into the sky his heart hurt. He hated it and never wanted to be there again.

The day he finally left the house he grabbed one of the excess swords lying around and made his way outside. Once outside he sat, people started to gather around him but he paid them no mind.

The crowd watched and the whispers grew. Soon one of the older viewers asked another to get her. They ran down to the market, looking around for any sign of who they were looking for. They searched for a while until they heard the voice they were there for. They ran up to her, telling her the situation, she asked to be brought to where he was. They lead her through the streets until they were in front of the house she knew very well.

She pushed her way through the crowd. She stood for a few moments, watching him. She caught a glimpse of the sword in his mouth. She turned, trying to dispel the growing group. She tried to yell over them but it was no use.

The whole group gasped when he bumped her back. She turned to face him. He dropped the sword in front of her. She slowly picked it up. She stared at him again, letting the sword's tip rest in the ground. He lifted the sword back up so that it was pointed at himself. He flared his wings. The group jumped back but she stayed firm. He huffed and steeled himself. Before she could react he moved and the sword pierced his wing. She was stunned but her iron grip didn't move. He flapped the wing and cut the membrane.

He held up the wing. Everyone watched as the torn wing flapped in the wind. Moments later it began to eat away at itself. When it was finished all that was left were the fingers that held the wing in place.

She fell to her knees. She didn't cry but tears stung her eyes. She yelled and pounded her fists into the ground. The crowd backed away again. No one wanted to be her path of destruction. Minutes passed as she calmed herself. She looked up catching his eyes. She couldn't put strength into her voice when she asked why? He held up his tail, flexing the remaining fin.

She looked at his face when he looked at the missing body part. A calm smile and happy sigh. A breathy chuckle slipped her lips when she saw that look. She stood with the sword in her hand. She asked if he wanted the other cut as well. He looked at his uncut wing, then flared it out. She ran her fingers over it. The sword quickly sliced its way through the membrane. Her fingers followed the skin as it burned away. A piece fell into her hand. She closed her hand around it and when she opened it again the wind took the dust into the air. She dropped the sword and her head hung low. The crowd split to allow her to pass. She turned to face them, she asked them to spread the word that would be a village meeting at sunset.

She walked through the village, waving to people and smiling, acting as casual as possible. The walk took her just outside the village. She stopped at the cliff edge. She looked out over the ocean. She sat down, her legs dangling over the edge. She closed her eyes and remembered everything they taught them. They didn't have to fight them. They weren't dumb animals built to kill. The day they fell apart. She understood, she saw the way they looked at each other. The way they acted, the way he'd protect him from everything. The day they talked about her family leading the village if something happened. The day something happened. The day half the legend died and the other fell to pieces. She opened her eyes. More time had passed than she expected, she had to leave and get to the hall for the meeting.

When she arrived people had already started to gather and make their ways inside. The other riders and their dragons grouped up together next to the stage. Her dragon spotted her. She jumped onto the stage, the nadder joining her in front of the people filing in.

He slipped onto the stage, taking his permanent spot at the meetings. He sat just behind her, just as he would when he was there. His eyes were closed, listening to the loud rumbling of everyone talking. A loud squawk startled him. He was met with large sad eyes. The squawking turned into hasty talking. Asking him what happened. told him he wouldn't be able to fly.

He asked if she had ever flown with her mate. That's when it clicked in the nadders head. She apologized. She asked him how was he going to defend himself from others who want his position. He told her that he defeated others before and couldn't fly then either. She told them that she spoke for the group when she told him that they would defend him if needed. He thanked her.

The meeting started when she spoke. The villagers fell silent when she yelled. Her face stern and voice level as she told everyone that everyone was grounded for the next month. The people groaned and some tried to fight back on her decision. She told them that if anyone was seen in the air that they better be leaving the island, because if they got caught they would be considered a traitor. It was an extreme punishment but one she would carry out if necessary.

The villagers grumbled but they would not defy her. During the next month they would plea with her but she stood firm. In the same month others of his kind would ask what happened. The ones he didn't know would get a small story. Nothing specific but enough to get the point across. The better known and friends were told a more detailed version. They thought he was crazy but they understood.

Some of his kind thought he was weak. They challenged him for his spot. Many were wounded and some lost their lives. He didn't like to have to fight for his position but he wouldn't let it go unless he died.

Years passed, he watched as many died and many left. Some asked him to leave with them, but he refused. This was his place and he couldn't leave it. He would never leave.


End file.
